La Chute du Faucon Brun
by Onst
Summary: Une chute au sens propre... Vive les résumés! Venez lire si vous êtes tentés! Des chapitres seront ajoutés à cette première partie lorsque j'aurais terminé ma fic "Muddles" et bien sûr, quand je les aurais écrits :
1. Chapter 1

**La Chute du Faucon Brun**

**Chapitre 1**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un très petit chapitre qui pourra se transformer en début de fanfiction si vous voulez^^... Je suis aussi sur une autre fic' de NCIS qui comportera de cinq à huit chapitres et qui arrive quand j'aurais écrit toute l'intrigue.

Dites-moi si ça vous plairait que je continue ou pas, donnez moi vos idées, et si vous voulez pas tant pis! ^^

Bonne lecture A+

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ses chaussures claquaient sur le sol en béton, remplissant le silence du couloir lugubre, sombre. Devant lui, sa cible, il courait plus vite que lui, arriverait à la cage d'escaliers avant lui et il finirait dans la rue sans qu'il n'ait pu lui mettre les menottes. Le patron attendait en bas, de toutes façon, ils l'auraient. Mais comme tout plan prévu à l'avance, il y à toujours un petit quelque chose qui rendait la fin impossible. Par exemple si le pourchassé monte vers le toit au lieu de descendre. Quel idiot. Il se ferait avoir en moins de quelques secondes. Aucune échappatoire sur le toit. Tout en courant le pourchassant signala à son patron qu'il se dirigeait vers le toit. Ils allaient le rejoindre dans une minute.

La cage d'escalier se terminait par une espèce de cabine en tôle sur le toit, couvert de gravillons. Le fugitif pouvait s'être placé derrière la porte pour le maîtriser rapidement. Après tout, c'était un marine. Il sortit donc son arme de service et ne la pointa pas devant lui. Si l'autre se trouvait juste derrière, il lui prendrait son arme facilement. Non. Pas question de se faire avoir comme un bleu. De sa main droite, il repoussa la porte doucement et observa. Le marine semblait désemparé de voir qu'aucun autre bâtiment n'était à portée d'un saut. Hey, c'est une banque gros malin. Il sortit donc doucement, son arme pointée devant lui et s'approcha du fugitif.

-Ne bougez plus! Levez les mains!

-Jamais!

Lâchant son butin, le marine sortit un arme et la pointa vers le sol. Voyant bien qu'il n'allait pas faire feu, le policier ne tira pas mais garda le cambrioleur en joue. Ce fut ensuite une sorte de défi à celui qui tirerait le premier. L'un préférant ne pas entacher sa carrière et le second ne voulant pas aggraver son cas avec 'meurtre d'agent fédéral'. Maintenant, les deux hommes menaçaient l'autre de son arme. S'en suivit une rotation engagée par l'agent fédéral qui se plaça de sorte à ce que le fugitif soit de dos à la porte. Malheureusement, ses collègues n'arrivaient pas et le marine commençait à s'énerver.

-Posez votre arme ou je vous descend!

En effet, il ne semblait pas être de nature patiente...

-Gardez votre calme.

La porte s'était ouverte en silence, de dos, il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu.

-Je vais poser mon arme.

Le policier s'exécuta.

-Reculez! Jusqu'au bord.

Il recula de cinq mètres environ, les bras en l'air. Son talon heurta le bord. Il faillit vaciller mais resta debout. Le marine esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit une arme sur sa nuque.

-A vous maintenant, posez votre arme!

Il sembla réfléchir durant une seconde, ne bougeant pas puis, résolu, il tira une unique balle vers l'agent désarmé. Avant même que la balle n'atteigne sa cible, le tireur était à terre.

La balle rentra dans l'épaule de l'agent qui fut projeté en arrière. Il culbuta sur le bord du toit et chuta dans le vide. Le patron courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait, voulant sauver son agent. Rien n'y fit, même si le temps semblait passer au ralentit, l'agent ne pouvait plus être sauvé. Malgré cela, le patron tendit son bras, espérant qu'une main allait s'accrocher à lui, mais non. Aucune main, rien. Il cria son nom. Une larme imaginaire roula sur sa joue puis d'autres et encore, des centaines de larmes intérieures. Son agent avait finit sa chute sur le toit d'une ambulance.

D'ici, il put voir des infirmiers et un médecin essayer de le descendre de l'ambulance. Il se releva et en se retournant, il vit ses deux autres agents qui refusaient d'y croire, ça n'avait pas pu se passer. Pourtant... Il leur donna l'ordre de rester avec le cadavre, il allait voir si son agent avait pu être sauvé ou s'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Le regard dans le vide il dévala les trois étages à une vitesse incroyable. Il se dirigea directement vers le médecin et les infirmiers qui essayaient de le maintenir en vie, tout n'était peut-être pas terminé.

Il resta comme une momie à observer le mal que se donnaient tout ces gens pour sauver une vie. Lorsqu'ils emmenèrent son agent en brancard vers la salle d'opérations, il saisit le barreau sur le côté du brancard et l'accompagne jusqu'au bout. Lorsqu'il dut lâcher, il resta béa, au milieu du couloir à se remémorer la dernière scène.

_Il courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, voulant sauver son agent. Rien n'y fit, même si le temps semblait passer au ralentit, son agent ne pouvait plus être sauvé. Malgré cela, il tendit son bras, espérant qu'une main allait s'accrocher à lui, mais non. Aucune main, rien. Il cria son nom._

-TONY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

L'ennui est caractéristique de la routine et, malheureusement pour lui, la routine avait pointée le bout de son nez. Les gens qui passaient sous ses yeux, sur l'écran, se ressemblaient tous, à force. Même si ils étaient tous différents, grands, petits, gros, maigres, moyens, ect... Blacks, blancs, asiatiques arabes, ... En tout cas, aucun d'eux n'était un marine cambrioleur de banques

En poste depuis deux jours aux caméras de surveillance de la national Bank, il se demandait si ce n'était pas une punition de la part de son patron. Après réflexion, non. Le patron était lui aussi en poste depuis deux jours dans une banque, dans un autre quartier. Si lui ou un de ses collègues envoyait le signal, ils devraient tous rappliquer et arrêter le cambrioleur.

Malgré l'ennui et le manque d'action, le bon point était que l'agent de sécurité qui était avec lui avait un bon humour et une bonne culture cinématographique. L' homme, ventripotent était agé d'une quarantaine d'années et, malgré son ventre rebondi, présentait une belle masse musculaire. Habillé de son uniforme réglementaire, il avait longtemps admiré et vanté le costume de bonne coupe italienne de Tony.

Les deux agents regardaient leurs écrans tout en parlant, scrutant chaque personne, d'abord savoir si c'était un homme, si oui, avait-il la bonne taille, la bonne corpulence, ect...

-J'ai un type de la quarantaine, plutôt musclé qui à une casquette, il à une main dans sa poche et l'autre tient un sac noir mais il semble vide. Ecran 4. Je te le passe.

L'écran montra un homme qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la banque. Sa main droite dans son blouson tenait un objet qui marquait en angle droit les plis de la poche, il avait une arme, aucun doute. Il marchait d'un pas décidé, l'air décontracté et professionnel, comme si... comme si il allait cambrioler une banque.

-On y va! cria presque Tony.

Tony décrocha son portable et envoya le message à McGee, Ziva et Gibbs tandis que son coéquipier ordonnait dans sa radio d'intercepter l'homme qui s'apprêtait à pousser la porte massive de verre de la banque.

Les deux agents dégainairent et descendirent intercepter la cible. On entendit crier, apparement les agents de sécurité avaient capitulés. Tony ordonna à Jay, car c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelait, de donner l'alarme tandis qu'il allait vers la grande salle où la prise d'otage avait commencée.

A pas clafeutrés, il longea un couloir, l'arme au poing, pouvant tirer à n'importe quel moment. Il entra dans un bureau avec de larges vitres qui donnaient sur la grande salle. Les rideaux étaient à moitié tirés et il put observer la scène sans être vu.

Il y avait un vingtaine d'otages, tous regroupés contre un mur et le marine menaçait un homme qui le suppliait, sûrement le gérant. Ils se dirigeaient vers le cofre lorsque des pneus crissèrent à l'extérieur. Gibbs sûrement. En effet, un homme aux cheveux poivre-sel sortit de la voiture, arme au poing et, alors qu'il se allait vers la porte de la banque, le preneur d'otages tira dans sa direction.

Les balles firent voler en éclat la vitre qui tomba comme une chute d'eau sur le sol de marbre, ouvrant tout le boulevard au spectacle d'une prise d'otage.

L'homme ayant ouvert le feu, Tony sortit de sa planque et pointa son arme sur l'homme qui se tourna vers lui, tenant encore le gérant avec son bras musclé. De sa main droite, il pointait son ame vers Tony et de son autre main, il tenait un sac avec les portefeuilles des otages. L'otage commençant à se débattre, le marine ne pouvait plus le tenir. Il le poussa alors dans le dos et courut vers le fond de la banque. Il emprunta un couloir.

Tony ne prit même pas la peine de rattrapper l'homme qui allait sûrement tomber au sol et courut pour arrêter la cible. Celui-ci avait prit un couloir menant aux cages d'escaliers et avait déjà prit un peu d'avance sur lui.

Ses chaussures claquaient sur le sol en béton, remplissant le silence du couloir lugubre, sombre.Il décrocha son portable et une voie singulière lui répondit.

-Patron, il va vers les cages d'escalier, il faut que vous l'arrêtiez à la sortie.

Devant lui, sa cible, il courait plus vite que lui, arriverait à la cage d'escaliers avant lui et il finirait dans la rue sans qu'il n'ait pu lui mettre les menottes.

-Arrêtez-vous ou je tire! cria Tony, sachant bien que l'homme ne s'arrêterait pas.

Le patron attendait en bas, de toutes façon, ils l'auraient. Mais comme tout plan prévu à l'avance, il y à toujours un petit quelque chose qui rendait la fin impossible. Par exemple si le pourchassé monte vers le toit au lieu de descendre. Quel idiot. Il se ferait avoir en moins de quelques secondes. Aucune échappatoire sur le toit.

-Gibbs, il est là!

Il sortit de son rêve ou cauchemard et regarda la jeune demoiselle qui lui tirait le bras, Ziva lui disait quelque chose mais il n'en avait rien entendu, apparement elle avait pleuré. Mc Gee était sur le siège d'en face et lui, semblait très retourné.

-Quoi?

-Gibbs, le docteur est là...

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait debout, en blouse blanche, un dossier à la main. Il était grand, black et portait des lunettes de vues qui lui donnait un léger air suppérieur.

Il arborait une mine sombre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Voici le chapitre 3, comme vous avez put le constater ^^

Alors, remerciements: **deydy**(pas mal les noms que tu as trouvés ^^), **lulu59 **(thanks!!),** Pline84** (bonne théorie mais je ne sais pas... je crois que tu n'as pas raison sur tous les points ^^)

Et pis à **lily**, **fanncis**, **savanah**, vos reviews donnent envie de continuer l'histoire! merci! et puis **couzi12**, je crois que tu n'auras pas encore tes réponses dans ce chapitre enfin, pas toutes...

Bonne lecture!

___________________

Le Dr James Cameron, la quarantaine, marchait d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle d'attente numéro une où il devait annoncer la pire des nouvelles, la mort d'un proche. Il ne voulait pas y aller car c'était trop dur de voir une famille, un groupe d'amis, s'effondrer.

Malheureusement, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu à le faire, il avait ressentit moins d'émotions que la précédente. Cameron s'était alors posé une question: était-il entrain de s'habituer? L'idée qu'il pouvait devenir insensible aux cris et pleurs fatals des proches, lui faisait peur.

Mais cette fois-ci, ça allait être différent, il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais il sentait qu'il allait ressentir quelque chose de plus fort, plus douloureux que jamais. Pour lui tant que pour ceux qui attendaient du nouveau sur l'état de son patient.

Son patient. Un fédéral qui s'était prit une balle et était tombé à cause de l'impact de la balle. Il n'avait jamais été possible de le sauver même si, il n'était pas mort sur le coup...

A l'arrivée du patient, un homme aux cheveux gris suivait le brancard, l'air hagard. Cet homme avait été emmené par une jeune demoiselle dans la salle d'attente, peut-être le père et une amie ou une soeur de ce pauvre homme.

Son pied droit se stabilisa au niveau de la porte entrouverte et fut rejoint par le gauche. D'un geste lent, il posa sa main sur la poignée en faux métal. Pendant un instant, il resta interdit, ne pouvant prendre sa respiration et ouvrir en grand la porte. Enfin, il se décida, referma petit à petit sa main autour de la poignée et poussa la porte vers l'intérieur de la salle.

La première chose qu'il vit était l'homme aux cheveux gris qui était assis, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. La seconde fut la jeune demoiselle, elle était d'une beauté extraordinaire. Des larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues bronzées. Un autre jeune homme était assis en face des deux personnes. Le docteur pensa que l'homme était son père et les deux autres étaient des amis car il n'y avait aucun signe de ressemblance entre ces trois là.

Ils levèrent la tête vers lui après que la demoiselle ait sortit l'homme aux cheveux gris de ses pensées. Alors, seulement il rentra pleinement dans la pièce, referma la porte sur lui. Il y avait trop de bruits et de mouvements dans la partie des urgences que ça en devenait insupportable.

Sans un bruit, ils se levèrent et vinrent à sa rencontre. Ils savaient déjà, ils l'avaient sûrement lus dans ses yeux mais ils cherchaient tous les trois, une réponse orale, ne voulant pas y croire.

Alors, il leur dit.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'homme aux cheveux gris qui alla trouver le siège le plus proche pour éviter de chuter, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le supporter.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, même les sanglots de la demoiselle paraissaient silencieux. Terriblement silencieux, ça faisait presque peur de ne pas entendre le bruit des cris, des larmes et le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était presque pire.

Le jeune homme lui, s'assit, livide, ne sachant que faire, pleurer, crier de rage, de douleur?

Plus de bruits.

Alors, l'homme se ressaisit légèrement mais les larmes coulaient encore et encore. Il se leva et demanda comment ça s'était passé en salle d'opération, quand il était mort.

-La balle qu'il à reçu n'a pas été fatale mais elle à perforée plusieurs organes et l'hémorragie à été trop longue à stopper. Sa chute n' à rien arrangé, il à violemment heurté un objet contondant à la tête et le traumatisme était trop important pour qu'il soit sauvé.

Long moment de regards attristés et enfin, ce qui, ne sachant pas pourquoi, réconfortait un peu les proches:

-Il n' à pas souffert longtemps.

L'homme semblait se calmer mais la jeune demoiselle par contre ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et l'homme la serra dans ses bras.

Après avoir remplit les formulaires et obtenu les signatures nécessaires, il tendit sa carte à qui voudrait la prendre et il partit de la salle en disant qu'au moindre besoin, ils pourraient l'appeler.

Il sortit de la salle avec un sentiment de culpabilité, étrangement, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant mais il espérait biens que ce sentiment reviendrait à chaque fois, à chaque fois qu'il aurait à annoncer cela.

Il croisa son reflet dans une vitre et se regarda longuement, il se crut vieillit, par rapport à la dernière fois. Son visage était tiré et son corps était légèrement courbé. Son corps blanc pâle.

* * *

Désolé pour la petiteure du chapitre, le prochain sera plus long promis!!!

La suite comme d'hab', dans une semaine.

Alors? j'espère que ça ne traine pas trop au niveau du déroulement de l'histoire?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**-----------------**

**Merci **à** savanah, ****lily, fanncis **pour vos reviews à chaque chapitre, je crois que vous aurez un début de réponse dans ce chapitre.

Et bien sur à ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu:** lulu59 **et** Pline84**

Donc d'après vos reviews, je vois que vous avez compris ce que je voulais vous faire comprendre alors:

**Prenez un papier et notez chaque dernière phrase de chaque chapitre, avant de lire ce chapitre.**

**--------------  
**

Le docteur Cameron croisa son collègue, Sheldon Sheriss, un grand homme black, il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, ils discutèrent.

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette dis-donc. constata Sheriss, relevant ses lunettes sur son arrête nasale.

-J'ai encore annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle... dit-il en baissant la tête. Et toi, t'as pas non plus l'air de bonne humeur.

-J'ai eu une journée assez difficile, j'ai eu pas mal de cas assez durs à gérer. Je dois aller en salle d'attente maintenant, excuse moi.

Cameron s'effaça et son collègue repartit vers une porte blanche qui donnait sur la 7. Le chiffre de la chance. Il parcourut le dossier une énième fois avant de rentrer, pour être sûr de ne pas faire de bourde.

Il entra dans la pièce et aperçu les trois collègues de l'homme dont il se chargeait. Tout de suite, ils se levèrent et il s'aperçut que sa mauvaise humeur du jour avait été ressentie comme une mauvaise nouvelle de la part des proches de ce... Anthony DiNozzo.

Sheriss tenta de paraître plus optimiste et annonça:

-Mr Gibbs?

-C'est bien moi.

-Je vais aller à l'essentiel: il s'en est sortit mais rien n'est encore joué. La balle qu'il à prit dans l'épaule n'a touchée aucun organe, c'est la chute du toit qui à causée le plus de dégâts.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois levés, devant lui. Le patron semblait réconforté par l'annonce de la survie de son agent. Les deux autres, la fille d'abord, elle avait semblé aux bords des larmes la première fois qu'il l'avait vu puis maintenant, elle semblait moins fragile, comme si elle avait retrouvée sa carapace de titane. Le jeune homme lui, avait l'air de ne toujours pas avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il laissa ses observations pour plus tard, on lui avait posé une question.

-Et bien... son épaule devrait bien se remettre, le ligament acromio-coracoïdien à été sectionné, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'endroit où devrait se trouver ce ligament sur l'épaule de Gibbs, mais avec quelques semaines de rééducation, il se servira de son épaule comme avant.

Le docteur fit une pose de quelques secondes pour que les agents digèrent l'information puis reprit:

-La chute du toit est plus conséquente: En dehors d'un commotion cérébrale importante, il s'est brisé la jambe droite et le coude gauche. De plus, étant atterrit sur le dos, nous craignons pour la solidité sur une longue durée de sa colonne vertébrale. Il a eut énormément de chance de ne pas se la briser, heureusement que cette banque ne faisait que deux étages.

-Peut-on le voir? demanda Ziva avec impatience

-Pas pour le moment, il est entrain de sortir de la salle d'opérations, il est dans le coma et il faut que les infirmières l'installe dans sa chambre puis on viendra vous chercher.

-Merci doc'. osa Mc Gee.

Il allèrent se rasseoir, en silence.

Gibbs se releva aussitôt et sortit de l'hôpital, prévenir une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour Tony et pour qui Tony comptait énormément.

-Hey... non, on ne revient pas bientôt. ... Je... Tony à été blessé pendant l'opération, on est tous les trois à l'hôpital. ... On t'attend.

Doucement, il leva la tête vers le ciel. Il était bleu. Comme ses yeux. Il se perdit lentement dans ses pensées, ses sentiments. Le monde était mal fait pour beaucoup de monde. Une personne ne devrait pas survivre à son enfant, son âme-soeur et ses amis.

Pour la première fois, il adressa une prière pour que Tony ne soit pas la quatrième personne à partir.

Au fond, ses agents savaient tous qu'il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille et qu'il avait eu trois femmes par la suite et ils savaient plus que tout le monde qu'il avait perdu Kate, l'agent Cassidy, Jenny Sheppard... mais il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait perdu Tony. Jeanne, Jenny, Cassidy, Kate, peut-être des amis et collègues dans ses anciens boulots... Et sa famille, il ne savait rien, rien de la famille de son agent senior. Gibbs le côtoyait depuis quelques années depuis et, à part le peut que son dossier pouvait dire, son père, sa mère et sa famille restaient une énigme.

Il pensa furtivement à Mc Gee et à Ziva. Il revint vers la salle d'attente où ils devaient patienter, attendant qu'on leur dise d'aller voir leur ami.

Il rentra dans la pièce et observa ses deux agents: Mc Gee, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains semblait enfin réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, l'agent sur lequel il avait prit exemple venait de se faire descendre... Il n'y croyait pas. Quant à Ziva, les larmes avaient laissées un léger sillon sur ses joues, perdre Tony lui avait fait tellement peur. Mais elle n'avait pas voulut ne serais-ce qu'un seule seconde croire que ça aurait pu se terminer ainsi.

Une fois assit, il ne prononça aucun mot. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. La personne qu'il attendait se tenait debout, les larmes aux yeux.

-Gibbs, comment y va DiNozzo?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le dernier chapitre!**

Merci à

**Savanah**, ta review fait plaisir surtout que tu as apparemment été agréablement surpris(e)^^

**lily**, réponse à ta question tout de suite ^^ merci merci merci pour ta review!!!

**lulu59**, je t'ai déjà répondu (je crois : D) et je te remerci encore te encore pour tes 4 reviews maintenant (et oui 4chapitres ^^)

**cad10**, c'est sûr qu'en relisant je me suis demandé si ça allait passer... :P apparemment, mieux que je ne le pensait, enfait, c'était un autre docteur et un autre patient tout simplement ^^

**deydy**, hah tu as marché en plein dedans! ^^qu'est-ce que je me marre ^^ on est sur la même longueur d'ondes pour les surnoms xp !

Donc, dernier chapitre mais d'autres fics à venir!!! restez pas trop loin!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tony se réveilla doucement, il faisait sombre. Ne percevant aucun son, il tourna la tête pour tenter de voir une lumière. Il aperçu vaguement une lumière verte qui faisait des allers-retours et des rayons de lumière qui dessinaient un fenêtre, sur sa droite. Soudain, plus de fenêtre, une ombre s'était glissée devant.

De légers sons lui vinrent aux oreilles, un lointain bip régulier et un bourdonnement. Il ne comprenait rien, son cerveau était encore trop endormit.

Il y eut ensuite un peu plus de lumières et une main vint vers sa gorge. Tony voulut avoir un mouvement de recul, croyant d'abord qu'on lui voulait du mal mais, trop engourdit, il ne put rien faire et on lui retira quelque chose de la gorge. Cela lui procura une sensation de bien être.

Beaucoup de bourdonnements. Ne pouvant les distinguer, l'agent en déduit que ce devrait être des voix. Faisant un effort surhumain, il voulut émettre un son, appeler quelqu'un qui lui explique.

Abby se retourna vers le patient sur le lit. Il avait essayé de dire quelque chose! Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle passait tous les soirs pour voir comment il allait, lui raconter les dernières nouvelles du bureau. Et ce soir, elle lui avait parlé de quelque chose en particulier. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, il avait ouvert les yeux.

Elle s'approcha doucement et passa la main dans les cheveux de son ami et lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille, lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'elle serait là jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux et encre plus après. Elle lui dit aussi que Gibbs avait torturé Ziva et Mc Gee durant les trois semaines précédentes et que s'il ne revenait pas vite, ces deux derniers allient finir en dépression.

Tony distinguait alors des formes vagues et entendait de mieux en mieux. Après avoir essayé de parler, une forme s'était approchée, noire en haut et blanche en bas avec deux machins noirs de chaque côtés. Sûrement Abby. Elle lui parla alors mais il ne comprit que quelques mots et tenta de répondre mais rien ne sortit et il se sentit trop fatigué pour continuer. Tony sentit alors des lèvres douces se déposer sur sa pommette.

Le lendemain, Tony avait retrouvé l'ouïe et la vue comme avant et discutait avec Abby et dormait. Son amie lui avait dit que Gibbs et l'équipe passerait le soir.

-Abbs?

-Oui?

Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme, assise sur le bord du lit.

-Merci d'être passée tous les soirs, c'est vraiment gentil, je suis vraiment content de pouvoir compter sur toi.

A ces mots, Abby serra très fort le jeune homme dans ses bras et laissa couler une petite larme sur sa joue rebondie.

-T'es vraiment le garçon le plus gentil du monde.

-Et Gibbs?

-C'est pas un garçon, c'est un roi! dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, gesticulant pour symboliser la grandeur de leur patron.

Ils rigolèrent pour la première fois depuis que Tony s'était réveillé. Mais cela ne dura pas.

-Tony?

-Abby? demanda t-il, ne comprenant pas.

-Quand Gibbs m'a appelée pour me dire que tu étais tombé du toit et tout et bah j'ai eu si peur que j'ai même pas éteint ma musique et je suis partie illico pour te voir et tu sais quoi?

La jeune fille reprit son souffle après avoir débité ce long discours.

-Non, je ne sais pas. répondit-il ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-J'ai battu le record de Gibbs... 5 minutes 34 du labo à l'hôpital.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble mais Tony vit bien que le rire d'Abby n'avait pas atteint ses yeux, que ce n'était pas cela qu'elle voulait dire, au départ.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Abby.

Gibbs rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital suivit de Ziva et Mc Gee qui apparemment étaient tous heureux de le revoir en forme. Ils rigolèrent longtemps et, au moment où il fallait quitter la chambre, les visites étant terminées, Tony demanda à Gibbs de rester.

-Patron, je dit à personne mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qui m'a amené ici...

Gibbs vint alors vers lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit, comme Abby auparavant. Il lui raconta tout depuis le début. Il vit alors passer de la culpabilité derrière les yeux de son agent, comme de la culpabilité.

-Désolé.

-Je suis fier de toi Tony, tu n'as pas à être désolé.

Une légère gêne s'installa entre les deux homme puis Tony sourit.

-Ca me rappelle un film, excellent avec Josh Harnett...

* * *

Désolé si je n'ai pas décrit les sentiments de Ziva et Mc Gee et Gibbs, suis-je pardonné? ^^

A+


End file.
